1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers, and more specifically to an improved accessory storage device for ring binders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ring binders and other document carriers are widely used for holding, organizing, and protecting sheets of paper and other contents. It is of course often desirable to have access to pencils, pens, rulers and other accessories to work on these papers. While such accessories can sometimes be carried on the person, it is often awkward and inefficient to do so.
Numerous accessory holders have been developed to store such accessories on or near the ring binder. For example, some accessory holders consist of a pocket or sleeve on the inside cover of the binder itself. Unfortunately, such storage space is necessarily narrow in dimension, and the accessories stored there frequently fall out or are misplaced. Other accessory holders provide a sealable envelope fitting among the sheets on the rings themselves. However, such pockets are relatively bulky, and frequently interfere with the sheets or other contents of the binder.